


Hawt Sans x Moubtain

by FoncesSins



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 18+, Dirty Talk, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Other, Rutting, This is a shitfic, awful grammar, just saying, smex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoncesSins/pseuds/FoncesSins
Summary: First fic on this website! Please feel free to tell me how I did or what I could do!





	

It had bin a grayt day in the undergtound. And that was the day the human Frosk let out all the monstets. So Sans, he was walking away from hte moubtain, before turning around and looking bakc at his old home.

Oh

The moubtain was hot.  
Like wow

So naturally he got a boner.(hehe)

He ptactocally ran back to the moubtain to help himself out of everthing badd that just happened

* Hey beba. You're looking good tovight. You get all folled up just for me?

[No awnser]

* Aww, that's so sweet of you! Now...

*Mind helping me with my own rkoc?

[No awnser]

* Heh. I nkew you wouldn't say no to that.

That's when he practivally roped his pantolones off, exposing hid glowy boy thingy. He slowly began to rut agaimst the moubtain, tessingly.

[No awnser]

* But your so cut being teslled like this... fine. I'll throw you a BONE (hehe) here.

He immediately sped up. Unable to keep his excitmesnt downs, he immediately csme onto the literal fucking rock.

Panting, he tooj one lok at the moubtaim and camr agaim.

He puuled hib pantz up amd walked back to everyone else who sit ther wathimg. 

The End~~


End file.
